Rikudo Sushei
'''Character First Name''' Sushei '''Character Last Name''' Rikudo '''IMVU Username''' Bantu '''Nickname (optional)''' "Sushi" '''Age''' ''12'' '''Date of Birth''' ''5/14'' '''Gender''' ''Male'' '''Ethnicity''' ''Konohakurian'' '''Height''' ''4'11'' '''Weight''' ''89'' '''Blood Type''' AB '''Occupation''' Genin '''Scars/Tattoos''' None. '''Affiliation''' Konoha '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality''' ''Sushei is rather dark, him being someone that doesn't care for the aspects of anyone else. He is darker than his brother, Hei. He doesn't care for the pleasures in life, him refusing to like sweets or positive sanctions. He tends to live on the darker sides, the edge of life. He fights to win, to kill, to succeed. His dark, demented personality is something that he attributes to the unfortunate fact that his brother is self-righteous. Sushei spends his time plotting ways in order for him to kill not only the very best of shinobi, but the very existence of his brother. Rather than being noticed, he'd rather fade away in the shadows, him being someone that would rather fade away than being known forever. Being a Rikudo, he sees with his eyes alone, rather than his heart, him vowing to share the world with his darkness. With Hei's inner light, and the fact that he figures his brother hates him, he tends to live life in solitude, leaving home to learn to fight and live on his own, him seeing death as a prize, rather than something to fear.'' '''Behaviour''' '''Nindo (optional)''' ''"The purpose of the Shinobi world is to kill and be killed, to live and die by your blade, to betray and be betrayed. There is no love for a true Shinobi."'' ''"The death that I bring to you will be your salvation. Be happy, rejoice, smile for the time that you have now, for that smile will fade, and this false happiness will falter as well."'' '''Summoning''' '''Bloodline/Clan''' Rikudo Clan - Preta Path '''Ninja Class ''' ''Genin'' '''Element One''' ''Earth'' '''Weapon of choice''' Gauntlets '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' Blue '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). '''Please allocate now''': '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):''' '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): Gauntlets, Wheel Chair''' His Wheel Chair is something that he uses Chakra on the wheels to make himself go at blinding speeds in his chair. Gauntlets- His claw-like Gauntlets are used to cut and slash through opponents with ease. They were used primarily for offensive purpose as well as defensive purposes. They are used for him digging through the ground. They are made from a certain type of ancient metal, described as Tougher than Steel. The only way to make these gauntles were to use the same sort of metal to perfect them. '''Total: 30.''' '''Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] Body Flicker Technique - D rank http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Hiding_Like_a_Mole_Technique - C rank Reverse Double Suicide - D rank '''Allies''' Death '''Enemies''' Konoha '''Background Information''' As a young boy, Sushei and his brother were just alike. Things were different though. His mother and father favored Sushei and the "light" that he brung to the family. Due to Hei's dark nature, he wasn't loved as much as Sushei was. Sushei was rather strong for his age, him being an academy student that wasn't allowed to spar with other students due to his strong composure, him having to fight the chuunin instructors instead, as well as his "inner" dark nature. As he grew up though, he loved the time he spent with his brother, it being something that couldn't be traded for the world. With this though, he was "betrayed." One day, Sushei was playing with Hei, him crawling on his shoulders. When this happened, Hei, being the person he was, pushed Sushei off so hard that slammed his head into a tree using the Shinra Tensei . Hei, seeing this, was rather shocked that he had acted this rash, Sushei being unconcious. During this time though, Sushei was placed in a wheel chair, him being labelled as parapallegic. Though this wasn't the truth, Sushei continued to live this way as he simply trained to become stronger, him being a Gennin, passing the Academy. '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays '''Approved by:'''